Chris' Wound
by krieger1545
Summary: Sheva treats Chris' wound


"Chris! Your leg is bleeding!" Sheva said, concerned. She had come to love Chris in the time they had spent together, and was growing more and more concerned for his wellbeing. Not to mention her growing attraction to the young BSAA Agent.

"I know, those damn Majini stuck an arrow through my leg back at the execution grounds; I don't know how to nurse a wound that deep." Chris remarked, wincing at the pain rushing through his wounded leg. He had hoped that he could make it to a medical service tent before the leg became completely useless, but his hope was quickly fading as it became increasingly painful to use the leg, let alone run on it. "I worked as a nurse for two years in Pretoria, at one of South Africa's most well-known medical facilities Chris, let me take a look."

"I'll be fine Sheva, thanks though," Chris was apprehensive about letting Sheva see his body, as his wound was just inches away from his manhood. "Chris don't be stupid, I know at least how to wrap it properly, let me take a look." Sheva, was wearing African tribal garb, as her clothes were completely ruined from marsh water and cuts. Clad in just a simple bra and short loin cloth, Chris was apprehensive about letting her that close to his manhood, as he hadn't felt a woman's touch since he lost Jill.

"Fine, I'll roll my pants up." Much as he tried, Chris could not get his pants to roll high enough up his thigh to properly display the wound. Seeing his struggle Sheva grabbed his hands. "Chris, don't be foolish, let me take a look, lean your head back and don't look if it makes you feel better." Chris did lean his head back, trying everything in his power to focus on other things, besides his partners glistening tan skin, exposed by her new set of clothing.

Sheva removed his pants and let out a slight gasp seeing the severity of the wound. "Chris, I have to clean this out, lest it get infected. Here, bite this cloth." Chris groaned, the pain of the alcohol in his wound was much more severe than he thought it would be. "Dammit, that hurts," he mumbled. "I know, but I'm done let me dress it with some gauze and disinfectant spray."

Chris felt her soft touch and tried to relax. Her skin was remarkably soft for having just spent the last week fighting whatever those Majini were and sleeping in the dirtiest conditions possible for human life. She had a very gentle touch and her body glistened in the late afternoon sun. Beads of sweat fell down her chest, she caught Chris staring and gave a shy smile. Chris was slowly losing a battle against his primal sexual instinct, and felt blood quickly rushing to his manhood. Before he knew it he had a massive erection, his manhood pulsing in anticipation.

Sheva began to notice he partners erect penis, underneath his tight undergarments. She felt her face turning red and tried to ignore the large erection so close to her hands. She felt an excitement growing inside her, she has heard that Chris was known for being well endowed, but this exceeded all expectations and hopes she had had. Sheva felt her slit becoming moist as her excitement grew. She had always been attracted Chris, but between fighting and a relative distance from him, she managed to keep these feelings at bay. However, now she felt her urges raging strongly within her, as her loins began to drip with excitement.

"Well, at least you haven't lost too much blood" Sheva remarked, trying to lighten the mood. Chris looked up at Sheva's face as she worked on his wound, her face a shade of dark crimson behind her dark, glimmering skin. Her hair looked perfect, even in the messy state it was in. It flowed down her face and back of her neck, in a beautiful mess. "Sorry, that just happened, it's not you its just that this is the first time I've been able to relax."

"It's okay Chris, its natural… don't be ashamed." Sheva could feel her wetness slowly dripping down her thigh as she 'accidentally' brushed again his rock-hard manhood. It was much larger than any man she had had before, mostly because that list was very short. As she finished her wrap she glanced at his raging erection and couldn't help but stare. She could see it pulsing and was mesmerized by the clear outline it made on his tight combat underwear.

Before she knew it, she was touching his erect penis, over his underwear. "Uhhh, Sheva, that's—" he couldn't find words. Chris felt sensational and apprehensive all at once, as Sheva's gentle hands caressed his manhood. Sheva grabbed his waistband and slowly removed his underwear, revealing a large, white penis, that flipped up onto Chris' chiseled body, nearly reaching his belly button. Sheva knew it had to be at least 10 inches long, if not much longer, and was engrossed in the perfect simplicity of his groin. She took it in her hand, "My god Chris, this is a gift" she said quietly, lost in his perfection.

"Thanks Shev," he said his penis now so hard it almost hurt, as her small, gentle hands began to stroke ever so slowly. Up and down, up and down, up and…. Chris put his head back, finding a brief moment of bliss in this crazy endeavor.

Sheva's mouth began to water, both sets of her lips were soaking wet, craving the beautiful man she saw before him. She lowered her mouth onto the tip of his penis, slowly taking it in her mouth, gently sucking, savoring the taste. "Ohmygod" Chris moaned, enchanted by the way her soft tongue caressed his penis. At this rate, he would spend his seed quickly.

He sat up, grabbed Sheva behind the neck and slowly kissed her. Sheva's loins were now ablaze with excitement, dripping with each passing moment. She slowly removed her rudimentary cheetah-skin bra, revealing two perfect dark nipples, small and succulent. Chris was in a trance, taking in her dark beauty, watching the sweat glisten on her chestnut skin. Chris reached for her loincloth, slowly removing it to reveal a small vagina, with tight lips, and a small amount of hair growing from lack of trimming in the past week. He saw the wetness shine in the settings suns aura, and slowly caressed her lips, enjoying the wet smoothness they provided.

Chris pushed Sheva to her back, spreading her legs, in one fluid motion. He then slowly lowered his head to her vagina, smelling the beautiful fragrance of vanilla as he came closer. He gently slid is tongue along her slit, enjoying the taste of her sweet, vanilla juices. He kissed her womanhood, savoring the taste of his beautiful companion, his large penis pulsing with want.

Chris brought his mouth to Sheva's, their kiss a mixture of the flavor of each other. Then slowly, slid his manhood into her vagina, as she let out a soft moan. Sheva felt Chris' large penis enter her and moaned again, half in pleasure and half in pain. He was very large and her vagina was very tight, a testament to her lack of sexual partners in the past.

For what seemed like ages they both were in heaven as they were wrapped in each other. Chris' penis slowly penetrating Sheva's tight pussy, her fluids soaking his penis and testicles as he slid ever deeper. Sheva dripped down his shaft, soaking it and making it smoother by the second. The inside of her vagina tightly wrapped around Chris, a testament to his size and her muscle. He felt her vagina pulse around his penis, as they both filled with the ecstasy of primal needs being fulfilled.

Sheva could not hold it in any longer, as she began to squirt with Chris still inside her, her whole body shaking with orgasm. She had never felt such painful pleasure in her life as Chris entered her ever so gently. She looked at his groin, soaked from the spray of her orgasm and dripping her fluids to his legs. She then felt a warm ecstasy as Chris filled her with his seed. Her loins filled with the hot cum of her partner.

Chris came deeply inside her, the pressure of her spraying orgasm too much for him to contain himself. He felt his seed spray deep within her tight loins. He pulled his manhood out, still ejaculating on her stomach, breasts, and face. A seemingly endless ejaculation, spurt after spurt after spurt, years of pent up sexual want released on her dark, tight body, covering her with his warm, sticky seed. Finally, he was finished, satisfied to the core, Sheva's body covered in his seed as her slit dripped a steady stream of his cum.

They had both felt each other in the most intimate way, and fell asleep in each other's arms, tired from the pleasure, engulfed in each other.


End file.
